


Melons and Peaches

by tomatodesu



Category: Hello! Project, Juice Juice (Band)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatodesu/pseuds/tomatodesu
Summary: Uemuu stole a certain somebody's perfume bottle, and now she's being ignored.





	

"Yuka!"

No reply.

"Yuka!!"  
Still no reply.

"YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKA!"

"What do you want?!" Yuka finally replied, exasperated.

"A hug."

The reply I finally got was, no. What seems to be two days ago, I kinda stole her peach perfume. I don't feel bad or anything~ But she took it hard. Yuka walking around the Juice=Juice dressing room with all replies going "HMPH!" A newcomer came in and asked:

"What's up with her?"

"Tyrant! Yuka's maaaaad!" I squeezed the air out of her with gasps for dear life coming from her.

"Oh my god stop it, but what the hell did you do to her?" 

She started to interrogate me and everything! That is not what you do in this situation! But that's what tyrants do! That's weird! I had to tell her though~ To be honest I really miss happy Yuka. When I would sit on her lap that is. I honestly refuse to sit on a chair because HER LAP IS THE LAPPIEST OF LAPS. 

"You did what?! That's why she's going all sassy princess in the dressing room? You did some shit to her, apologize to her, now. I don't want to die by a raccoons hands!"  
Tyrant was showing some awful expressions on her face. 

"Okay okay~ I'll go!"

**Author's Note:**

> Might be continued I don't know. I just wanted dibs on the first Juice=Juice fic.


End file.
